Pesadilla
by AnZuZu Dragneel
Summary: Madoka estaba haciendo todo su esfuerzo para que no le quitaran a Chihiro. ¿Se tratará de una pesadilla?


**_Ladies and Gentlemen!_**

 ** _¡Al fin podré escribir sobre Shounen Maid o Boy Maid! Admito que estuve llorando mientras leía y miraba el anime. ¡Se me hace muy triste!_**

 ** _Claro también reía pero más me la pase llorando y pues, no me podía quedar atrás para escribir algo._**

 ** _¡Espero que les guste!_**

 ** _It's showtime!_**

* * *

 ** _Aclaración: Boy Maid no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Ototachibana. Yo solamente pudo prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias._**

* * *

Madoka intentaba detener con todas sus fuerzas a esa señora que decía ser su madre. Pero parecía que todos sus esfuerzos eran en vano, todo era inútil.

 **-¡No te lo puedes llevar! ¡Ella me dijo que yo lo cuidaria!**

 **-Sólo eres un niño que no sabe lo que quiere y hace lo que quiere ¿Crees que dejaré en tus manos a mi único nieto?**

 **-¡Se quedara aquí!**

 **-Ya es muy tarde para eso...**

Madoka corría intentando detenerla, veía como arrastraba a ese niño que hacía mucho tiempo, vivía ahí con él.

 **-¡Por favor! No te lleves a Chihiro, es lo único que tengo de ella, de la hermana que yo si quise**

 **-¡Madoka!**

Madoka estaba desesperado, quería alcanzar la mano que este le ofrecía. Tomarla y nunca dejarlo ir como debió hacer con su hermana.

 **-¡Chihiro!**

Antes de tomar su pequeña mano, cayó al piso y vio como aquella señora salía de su casa con el niño arrastrandolo.

 **-¡Madoka!**

Podía escuchar ese grito a lo lejos. Con torpeza se levantó y empezó a correr a la luz que entraba de esa puerta. Pudo jurar que entre aquella luz, estaba la figura que había querido abrazar desde hace tiempo.

Su largo cabello y su hermosa sonrisa. Se iba de su lado, no quería pero era obligada a irse.

 **-¡Hermana Chiyo!**

 **-¡Chihiro!**

Madoka se había levantado bruscamente de su cama. Respiraba con irregularidad, el sudor bajaba por su frente y su cuerpo temblaba con nerviosismo. Miraba a su alrededor, se encontraba durmiendo en ese cuarto tan desordenado.

La noche aún seguía, podía escuchar los pequeños insectos cantar en la noche y el silencio reinaba por su gran casa.

Cuando al fin pudo regular su respiración se levantó aún con las piernas temblorosas, tenía que ir a un lugar.

Con tranquilidad camino por el largo pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta indicada, tenía suerte que nunca le pusiera seguro a la puerta aún sabiendo como es él. Con silencio entró y miro el pequeño bulto escondido entre las cobijas.

Se tranquilizó al ver a su pequeño sobrino dormido ahí.

 **-Me alegra que estés aquí** -Susurro, se acercó a la cama hasta sentarse y acariciar el cabello del niño **-No me puedo imaginar un mundo son ti** -Acariciaba hasta que vio una sonrisa en su rostro dormido **-Prometo cumplir mi promesa querida hermana, protegere y me haré cargo de él, no dejaré que esa señora me lo quite**

 _"Confiare en ti mi querido hermano"_

Un murmullo entre el viento escucho. Abrió los ojos al escuchar la voz de su querida hermana. Con una sonrisa se metió entre las cobijas y abrazo al pequeño niño. Sabía que se ganaría el golpe de su vida pero se sentía tranquilo cuando él estaba a su lado.

 **-Te quiero Madoka** -Había hablado Chihiro

Y aunque el niño negaba, sabía que le quería. Desde lo más profundo lo sabía.

Agradecía que sólo era una pesadilla. Pero si podía evitar que eso se hiciera realidad lo haría, porque nunca más dejaría que alejaran al único recuerdo de su querida hermana mayor.

 _"Confío en ti mi querido Madoka, se que cuidaras muy bien a mi Chihiro"_

Y ante ese último murmullo, Madoka sonrió , volvió a cerrar los ojos y dormirse de inmediato.

* * *

 ** _¡Muchas gracias por leer!_**

 ** _Espero escribir un poco más sobre esta hermosa serie. ¡Me enamoré! Así que me esforzare por escribir más y por mejorar poco a poco las historias que escribiré._**

 ** _No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook "Anzuzu Dragneel" el Link de mi página como el demás redes sociales los pueden encontrar en mi perfil de Fanfiction. ¡Así descubrirán más historias!_**

 ** _Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo._**

 ** _¡Nos vemos a la próxima!_**

* * *

 ** _Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel_**

 ** _Fecha: Viernes 27 de Octubre de 2017_**


End file.
